


I Don't Want to See You Anymore

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the civil war, Tony tried not to think about him, but he just keep thinking about him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native speaker! And not very good at writing thing especially in English!

Tony picked that old-fashioned phone out, and checked it, again.

"Hey, buddy, are you going to finish your meal now?" Rhodey sat next to him, frowned.

"I'm... I'm good, I'm not hungry." He kept that phone in his pocket, and try to look calm.

"Are you? I mean, you haven't eat anything, I wish..." Rhodey nearly said that name out.

I wish Cap was here, his word works everytime.

"I wish you could treat yourself better." Instead, he said.

Tony didn't answer, he stood up, and the phone rang.

"Ah, a message?" Rhodey asked.

Obviously it's a message.

"Oh, no, " Tony denied that, "it's just a low power alarm." Then he went rapidly through the empty hall, and locked the door behind him.

"How's everything going these days?" That message said.

Miss you so much. Tony thought.

But he just sniffled and typed: "Not that good."

Then he tried to press the button to sent this message but he can't! He deleted the word "good" changed that message into "Not that bad."

No, no, no. This is not what he was going to say.

"Better since you go." He deleted all those word and typed again.

But still failed.

Tony dropped the phone on his bed, and threw himself into the bed, too. He was thinking about those good time, with Steve.

Oh, Steve.

He ruined everything. Just like he always does.

No, not like this.

"Yes, boss? Not like what?" That was sound from Friday.

"Did I... just said something?"

"Yes, you said, no, not like this."

"Never mind, Friday, have you cleaned every room?" Tony tried to diverting his AI's mind.

"Yes boss, according to your command, I'll clean all room even there is actually no one in there."

That's hurting, Tony thought, by saying there is actually no avengers now.

"Then show me." Tony said.

So he had the excuse to go into Steve's room and God knows Tony have how many excuses to do this.

Steve's half-painted picture still stood by the window, it looks like a battle they have been through. His sheild has been polished and dusted by Tony himself. Everything is neat and clean, as the day Steve left, as the person Steve is.

"Meet him." Tony thought it was his delusion.

But it is not. It's Rhodey stood by the door.

"Who?" Tony tried to pretended he didn't know what they were talking about.

Rhodey signed and shook his head.

"Oh, you mean that criminal? I won't see him anymore."


	2. See You Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more sad than the first one. I'm sorry...

"Friday, talk to me." Steve was standing at the edge of the base, and he could merely receive the signal of Friday.

It was midnight and there were still some lights in some rooms.

"But don't tell Tony I'm here." He said.

"Yes, Cap."

"How's he... I mean, is he good?" Steve couldn't find a proper word to describe what he was going to ask.

"What do you think, Cap?" Friday tried to make it easy, but this was actually not very fun.

"Well, how's his... sleep?"

"This week, Mr.Stark had average 4 hours sleep per day."

"4 hours?!" Steve was very worried about him now.

"Yes, but indeed, he was very willing to sleep but just got some trouble with it."

Steve sighed in agony and said to himself: "Oh, that's... to bad."

There was silence for a while. Steve was thinking if there were any method to make him better. But all he could feel is sorry and pain.

"Does... does he eat?" Steve kept asking.

"Eh, sometimes, but even he is eating, he eat little... and he drinks, alcohol and coffee."

Worse.

He can't let Tony keep doing this. It will ruin him, his body first, and then his genius brain.

"And... his anxiety... will that happen?"

"There is no sign of anxiety and he seems to be happy with that spider boy."

"Well, that' s... good." There were some relief in Steve's mind but it soon change into something totally different. That boy is making Tony happy. He is not an Avenger, and most importantly, he is not Steve.

Is that jealous?

"Would you like to meet him, Cap?" Friday asked.

"No, no... It's OK. I'm... I'm going. I'm busy with my missions. So, maybe another time?" Steve wanted to escape, he couldn't make sure whether Tony wants to meet him. What if Tony was still mad at him? What if there was gonna to be another fight.

He didn't want to fight against Tony, never want.

"Remind him to eat, OK? And sleep."He added, and vanished in darkness.

Then some days later, he came again, still in the midnight.

But he met Rhodey hanging out.

"Hey, Cap. How's it going as a criminal?" Rhodey was saying hello.

"Not bad, just, like a lost kid could never come home?" Steve forced a bitter smile.

"So, you wanna... meet him?"

"No, I'm just... I'm fine, I'm just hanging and what if he doesn't wanna?"

"Come on, he check your last-century phone every second!"

Rhodey's word stroke Steve as Thor's lighting. He just stood there, with his half-opened mouth, in silence.

"I guess he is now standing like a sculpture in your room, in trance, he does that everyday."

What was Rhodey means? Did he just said Tony misses him too? Did that infer Tony wants to meet him again? Steve can't stop thinking like that, because he missed Tony so desperately.

"So, you come with me?" Rhodey was asking.

"No, now." It is obviously that he wasn't ready to meet Tony.

"What are you waiting for? It's now or never. And ask him to eat and sleep. It tortured me that he mistreat himself."

It's true. If Steve didn't meet him this night, he won't do this again. And Tony need him, the most important thing is Tony need him. He must meet him.

So he walked into that building, wired, because everything is familiar but you just left them for such a long time. And Friday didn't inform Steve's coming because he wanted so.

No surprisingly, Tony was standing in the center of Steve's room, in trance.

"Tony." Steve said, softly.

"Ah!" Tony was shocked because he never expected Steve could be here.

"So Captain America learnt how to be a thief? Well he's criminal of course know how to do things illegal." Tony was nervous but those hurting words is the only thing that came in his mind.

"S... Rogers, need I call the police? Because this is the third time you hanging out of my house, and this time, you just walk in."

"I..."

"You ask Friday not to tell me, yes, you have the authority, but her thread was occupied to talk with you, and you think I won't work it out?"

"Tony, I'm sorry."

"Yes, you are. You made yourself a fugitive, and broke up the Avengers, of course you're sorry."

But Tony knew, saying this could only make things worse.

"So what brings you here?" He changed the subject.

"I just want to make sure you're good."

"I'm good actually. I... moved here, and I'm going to be married." Tony finally caught his breath.

"You're going to be married?!"

"Yes, pepper, she deserve it."

Does this means Tony wants to stop his avenger issues? He want to make a real end? Steve couldn't ask, just thinking this make him heart-broken.

"You don't ask me why I moved here?"

Steve was a little confused.

"You guys left and then I think this is bigger than my house, Oh come on, you wrote to me and asked me not stay in my grand mansion and you said here is like a home. I moved here, and guess what? I'm still alone. Rhodey and Pepper came sometimes and Vision was gone with Wanda. Banner and Thor are still missing. You wish I'm not alone?"

"I... " Sorry cannot express Steve's sad, and he can't find a proper word to describe his feeling.

"Just, leave me, I don't want to see you." Tony said, but staring at the wall behind Steve.

"OK, if you want so, but take care of yourself, eat, sleep, and be happy." Steve step back attentively, and leave his room.

"Cap," While Steve was still in the hall, he heard Friday in his earphone, "I must say, my boss was crying."

"What? No." Steve ran back, open that door with no tender. He saw Tony was in his sofa, sobbing a little.

"Tony," He held him tightly, "I'm here, It's OK, I'm here."

I'm not going anywhere. This could be the next sentence but he cannot say.

"It sucks." Tony cried out.

"Yes, the world is... bad. So I'm going to fix it. We'll fix it, em? We're Avengers and we fix everything, yes?"

But Tony shacked his head, "Go, just go, you are a fugitive and I don't wanna call a police, so, go. I have your word, you come back, with your team, one day, OK?"

"Yes," Steve smiled in tears, "you have my word, but you have to promise me that you take care of yourself. I was worry about you all the time."

"You have my word, too." Tony promised, "Go, Now!"

And Steve was gone, Tony was alone in the building again.

"Goodbye." He said.

But nobody could answer him.


End file.
